outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
O Villany!
O Villany! is the Tenfth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 4 August 2009. Synopsis Van’s blow for freedom causes serious unravelling for the Wests and their associates. Plot Van has decided once and for all to quit being a nark. Gerard appears to accept this and Van has other important matters to deal with, like showing Cheryl his house. She’s just got the all clear on the pregnancy front, and is as nice as she can be, but how can he afford this? And she still feels strange about Van leaving home. She never thought the day would come! Pascalle is surprised to find Grandpa and Nicky in a meeting, but thinks little of it. She’s far too busy organising a baby shower for Sheree, and also shares a little announcement that the wedding day is closer. Sheree is not thrilled, but she’s even less pleased to get a visit from Gerard. He makes it very clear that he has had contact with Van for professional reasons. Alarmed, Sheree takes the news to Nicky. If Van is a nark, then the job is in jeopardy. She offers to find out. Van is with Kasey, who is wistful about going to the baby shower when she is so barren. Van realises that Munter hasn’t told Kasey his fertility news, and isn’t impressed, but now he’s called home. Van worries that Sheree is in labour, but instead she asks tricky questions about his association with Gerard. Van thinks he’s lied his way out of things, but Sheree now confirms with Nicky that Van is indeed a nark. Van is angry with Gerard for dropping him in it, but Gerard warns that this is just the beginning. Van now has no protection from the Greegans, who will now deal to him. Van is therefore horrified that Nicky is coming to ‘take him for a drink’. He calls Judd to act as protection, then finds Nicky has arrived to take him for that ‘drink’. As they drive, Van is bogging himself, so when they stop; Van gets in first and hits Nicky. Nicky, disconcerted, insists he had no intention of harming Van – but having confirmed his narkdom, Van is bounced from the job. Judd is now surprised to find Van getting merrily pissed with Nicky and is confused. As Nicky offers a slot to Munter on the job. Nicky delivers a comatose Van back to Sheree and she is appalled. She wanted to collect on the life insurance and is angry at her second class status. When she abuses Pascalle, Nicky gets angry and hits Sheree. And she realises once and for all where she ranks in his affections and is not pleased, at all. So before Sheree leaves for the baby shower, she turns on the deep fryer and leaves the comatose Van to his fate. She makes a lovely speech at the shower, but is upstaged by Pascalle’s news: she’s setting the wedding date. Judd is still worried about Van, so decides to pay a visit – which is where he finds the house on fire – and rescues Van in the nick of time. Sheree expects recrimination but instead Van blames himself. Loretta and Judd, however, are not so fooled and Sheree knows it. But Sheree has a busy day ahead. She goes to work at Best Bag, then oddly, she meets Dane Harris at the pub. She visits Hoochie Mama, her old house and finally Pascalle. Because she has some things she needs to say. While this is happening the job is underway, even though Grandpa is not impressed to find Munter is involved. Now in the dead of night, Loretta gets an urgent phone call. Nicky arrives back from the job injured, to find Pascalle, very upset. Van is upset because he still hasn’t heard from Sheree, but now Munter arrives to attack him. The subsequent fight wakes Judd and Cheryl, and everyone finds that Munter’s anger is because Grandpa is history and it’s all because Van is a nark . . . Category:Episodes Category:Season Five